Catching Angels of Music
by darkheart989
Summary: Sequel to "Chasing Angels". Now, happily in love, Meg Girl returns to the side of her best friend, Christine, and Christine's lover, Erik. However, Vicomte Raoul de Chagny has not forgotten his Little Lottie and the monster who kidnapped her from him. He has decided his time in the shadows is finished, and he's willing to do whatever it takes to get his Christine back by his side.


Meg handed the bags to her love and took off across the square, running as quickly as her heels, dress, and tights would allow her. She had to make it in time, the dark thoughts of what could happen if she didn't were just too horrible to think about. She felt ill.

As she rushed to the looming doors of the Opera Populaire, she was stopped by two looming ticket men. Both men, fitted with dark hair and large muscles, glared down skeptically at the blonde, whose glance shot everywhere but at them.

"The stagehand, Meg?" one of the men asked, intolerance and annoyance lining his words.

"No, forget us." the other man filled after his coworker. "The Jeaneau Brothers are often overlooked, despite the years of us watching over you and keeping you safe. Remind me of another story, doesn't it, Emile?"

Meg flashed her attention to the other man angrily, her patience disintegrated. Insolent men! She didn't have time for their Wonderland brother act.

"It does remind me of a similar tale, brother." the twin smirked. "Perhaps one of a killer, a chorus girl, and a _vicomte_!" he spit in the woman's face, his eyes aflame. "Do _you_ know the tale, Meg Giry?!"

Now Meg was infuriated. They, too, had been in partnership with that filthy scum of the street, Raoul?! What disgusting fools to commit such a crime! What idiots!

Outraged by their actions, Meg spat in both their faces and ran past them, into the opera hall. She ducked and dodged pillars and workers cleaning the empty entrance hall. No! She was late! The performance had already started! Shoving workers out of her way as she sprinted down the back passageway that Erik had showed her on their way to watch Christine from Box 5. Taking the third right instead of the fifth, she ended up in Christine's dressing room.

The darkened space was emptier than the lobby had been. The shadows danced across the walls, filling Meg with fear of what could have happened. Fleeing back down the hollow hall, she found herself standing on the side stage. She could see nothing irregular except for noting that the stagehands seemed to be entranced by their work instead of her dark-haired friend for once.

Shrugging at the odd behavior, Meg refocused on her goal of getting to Erik before Raoul did anything unspeakable to him or Christine. So she bolted towards Box Five where she was sure the dark angel would be watching over his prodigy from his regular spot.

As Meg pushed the door open heavily to his box, Erik left to his feet. She didn't get a word out before the prop chandelier on stage plummeted right next to Christine, sending shards everywhere, a few flying onto his love. Erik watched helplessly as Christine tried to hide her face and Meg left into action.

Grabbing the emergency curtain rope from the back of the door, Meg tied the rope tightly to the top of the box and slid quickly down onto the stage. As Christine ran towards her best friend, her arm was caught and she struggled to free herself from her captor.

Remembering what her lover had done to ensure her safety, she pulled the small knife from underneath her gown, ran it down the face of her attacker, not bothering to look once he released her to grasp at his new wounds.

She fled straight to meg's hand, and the women tore out to Christine's dressing room, making sure no one followed all the while. Reaching the room, Christine slammed and looked the door behind her, as Meg fell onto the duvet from exhaustion. Just as the hearts of both girls had begun to slow, there was a noise heard from the opposite wall, and both jumped, Christine reaching for her knife again.

Both relaxed, though, as they realized it was only Erik, rushing in through the mirror. Meg fell back on the duvet and Christine ran into her angel's arms, finding comfort enough to weep for a few moments before relaxing herself. Finally, both musicians turned to Meg from an explanation.

Meg, who was still shaking from her climatic return to Paris, took a deep breath and sat a bit straighten before she started.

"I know little more than you do, but I shall share what did bits I have recollected through conversations I've heard." she assured her friend, grasping her shaking hand in comfort. "But first: Erik, are you sure he didn't follow you? He's found your tunnels once before." Meg turned her attention to the dark figure.

"My little ballerina, even you couldn't find my tunnels to box five after my recent renovations, and you were raised within those walls." he replied, chuckling lightly.

Satisfied with the answer she had received, Meg nodded and turned her attention away from solely Erik. She looked at the terrified pair and knew she had a _lot_ of explaining to bring about: her sudden departure, her sudden return, what had occurred while she was away, and _Remi!_

Suddenly leaping to her feet, Meg's eyes filled with terror. She turned to a now-concerned Christine and Phantom, who were looking on her with worry.

"I have to fetch Remi! I'm so sorry! I must go! I'll return shortly, I promise!" she called as she ran out of the elegant room, letting the door slam behind her.

Out of safety and worry, Erik rose, crossed the room in a few long strides, locked the door, and returned to the pale singer's side. In an act of comfort, he brought his arm that wasn't holding her hands and rested it around her shoulders, pulling her into his protection.

"She'll be back soon, and we'll have this matter sorted. Do not worry, my love." he assured her.

Both tried as hard as they could to believe these words, but the security was just not as it had been before the performance. Someone wanted Christine dead or kidnapped, and Erik had the feeling he knew who and why.


End file.
